Lost in Vampire Diaries
by OccamsTaser
Summary: Under certain unexplainable, supernatural occurrence, Morgan  Clark's spirit travelled through time upon her death and takes over Elena's Gilbert's body. If anyone wants to adopt this story or take over please PM me and I'll let you guys do the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything just my OC Morgan. **

**It's based on the T.V mini series "Lost in Austen" and also based on this Mainland drama "bu bu jing xin" and of course mixture of Vampire Diaries. **

**If anyone wants to adopt this story please PM me please…**

Morgan's POV:

Chapter 1:

This feeling of melancholy is the same as how I feel now. It's already the tenth day since I've been here in the world of Vampire Diaries, but I still feel as if it is all a dream. I feel like I am only waiting to awake up being Morgan Clark who is a university student and not this seventeen or eighteen year old teenager, Elena Gilbert.

Several days ago, after I got off from the university and to go with a friend, I did not pay attention to the traffic as I crossed the road. By the

Time I heard the crowd's screams, it was too late. I felt myself flying towards the sky, yet I could see the physical half of my body still dangling from the truck. In the midst of terror and intense pain, I lost consciousness, and when I awoke again, I was already on the bed of this body's previous owner.

According to the nurse in the hospital of Mystic Falls, I had been in a car accident with my parents and was unconscious for forty eight hours. As for this condition where I had a head injury, I lost all my memories upon waking up, the doctor said this was due a mental shock upon the nurse said as I waken that my parents just died in the car accident.

I remember back home when I saw the T.V series Vampire Dairies before the plot begins. Elena had lost her parents due to a party she sneak out to and her parents died while bringing her back home. It was noted to her that it was a miracle for her to survive when later on she found out her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore was the reason she is even alive.

After walking only a short while, sweat can already be seen on my forehead. Next to me, a woman who I suppose is Aunt Jenna look so worried and helps me cope with my parents or my supposed parents.

* * *

><p>The few days I am in the funeral with Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. I see everyone miserable. I am miserable too but with different reasons, I miss my real family, friends, and my life back home. Conjuring up memories of my parents, I feel a painful sadness in my heart. I am not saddened by my own death, but it pains me to know that my parents have to endure the agony of having to mourn the death of their child. This was so unexpected for me to be in this world and the fact is I had to adapt on being Elena is harder than I thought because of how her personality is different from mine, it was just convincing when someone's parents died there attitude changes.<p>

In these past few days, from the moment I finish breakfast, I would immediately go out for a stroll.

After dinner, I would go for a stroll again. This is the only plan I had come up with to work out my body. Though it is a simple plan, it seems to be working quite well. Unlike the first few days after gaining consciousness, when I had felt feeble and weak, more and more do I feel that this body is like my own.

Many people notice me as Elena has changed. I notice that Elena is a popular student and upon the town and everyone know each other.

I hear people say if I am alright and just take pity of me. This things are unaffected by me since I just came to this world several days ago and not knowing Elena's parents but like it or not I have to survive in this world filled with supernatural zone and being stuck with werewolves, vampires, witches, hybrids,etc.

My name is now Elena Gilbert and is the older sister/cousin of Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>If there is anyone willing wanted to adopt this story please PM me and I could still help you guys with ideas and I will give anyone permission who will willing take over this story. <strong>

**The reason why I say this is because I might not have time to do this story and I'm really not good at writing but I have these massive ideas in my head but can't somehow write them or type them down into details. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC Morgan. **

**This idea from the plot I got it from the Mainland drama "Bu Bu Jing Xin" originally it's from a Chinese Novel.**

**Also once again if anyone wants to adopt this story PM or send me a message and I can still help you guys with ideas. So please review and tell me what you guys think. **

Chapter 2:

A week has past and I was able to get use to the idea of being called Elena Gilbert and people asking if I was alright. I had to get used calling Jenna my aunt since she believes I'm being a rebel and not calling Aunt since I always thought her less of an Aunt.

I tilt my head slightly to view the sky above me. The sky is darkening and though it still retains its crystal clarity, its blue color is starting to turn black. The clearness of the sky gives the impression that it is much closer to the ground than it actually is; as if I only need to stretch out my hand to be able to touch it. The sky seems the same as back home but different.

Conjuring up memories of my parents, I feel a painful sadness in my heart. I am not saddened by my own death, but it pains me to know that my parents have to endure the agony of having to mourn the death of their child.

Just as I am wallowing in my own sorrow, I hear Jenna say, "Elena, you sure have changed."

Due to often hearing the same words from Jeremy in these past few days, my inclination to become uncomfortable after hearing them has given away to indifference. I continue to gaze towards the sky asking, "How have I changed?"

"There's no way you could have stayed so calm and quiet before. In the past you have always liked to talk, more cheerful and would never able to stay in one place, you always go out with your friends or either text or call them no matter horrify the situation, before with the car accident you'd always party."

I glance sideways towards Aunt Jenna.

Thinking for a moment, I say to her, "Aunt Jenna, people change when someone's parents died. I'm just starting to get back in a good state right now."

Jenna then begins to cast down her head and say in a guilty tone, "I am sorry Elena; I did not mean to get back in your memories after what happened. Jeremy is the same only difference his drinking and doing drugs."

I don't know how to explain to her to just leave Jeremy alone no matter how much we care about him. He is traumatized with his parent's death more than me. To tell her there are supernatural beings in this town and the town suffers some tragic fate and how she and Jeremy will later get involve and she later dies in the hands of a sacrifice?

That the more emotionally attached one becomes now, the more pain one would have to suffer in the future? I draw in a breath replying, "Distancing himself from such things may actually be a good thing for him but we can't force him."

Jenna looks up at me, trying to discern if I am speaking from the heart. Finally, she looks to one side and says, "But he can be in…"

I cut her off, "Just look up towards the sky and take in its beauty. You will forget all about those unhappy thoughts."

Thrown off by my words, she hesitantly looks up at the sky and then at me, wanting to say something. Seeing that I am still staring up at the sky, unmoving, she eventually swallows her words and joins me our front porch.

We both get back to the house and have dinner. Then Jenna then suddenly brought up if I was ready for the first day of my senior year. I told her I would be fine and I'm sure I will be having the time of my life.

Unfortunately, I already knew the answer to that question. It was senior year when Elena meets Stefan and his brother and then gets involve into the supernatural beings and how everything revolves around her and the Salvatore brothers and curse etc. What a delightful year this will be?

Today is the day of first day of senior year and I am worried of what if I don't follow the timeline of this story? Will things go differently? What will affect? I even though this through before going to bed if I change some events then I will never know what to come? So I decided to follow along if I am to survive.

An African American girl who I remember as Bonnie drives me to school just like in the show. So far everything is going as it does suppose to and I became more content since being Elena isn't hard, just be honest and be a goody two shoes as she is in the show. It seems I am a better actress than I think.

I will just have to face school in this world after all how hard can it be.


End file.
